


Detective Naoto and Miss Niijima

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Murder, Detective Naoto, F/F, F/M, M/M, Makoto and Naoto on police adventures, Makoto is about 25 now, Murder Mystery, Naoto and the IT are about 27-28, Non-Binary Naoto, police officer Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Makoto Niijima had finally became an officer, she was ready for action and bringing justice to all. However, After a mysterious nearby murder, she is soon put back onto the following side of things and is partnered with Naoto Shirogane, the generation one Detective Prince as they are off on a search for the culprit and hope to put them to justice.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“But why?” Makoto asked, her voice trembling a bit with shock. 

“Sorry, something came up, we’re gonna have to pull you back in for something else” the other officer said, parting her light brown hair. Makoto bit down her anger. Just when she was about to go on a cool mission too.. she nodded in understanding “we’ll inform you when we find someone or something else to assign you with- sorry Miss Niijima” they continued, rubbing the back of her head. Makato sighed nodding

”It’s fine- sorry for lashing out a bit” she said bitting her lip

”it’s fine- you remind me of myself when I was young” The chief said, smirking, memories flashing in her cheerful eyes. She coughed “anyways though, you’ll be on hold until we have something else you can work with, sorry for the inconvenience”

”Thank you Miss Satonaka.. have a good day” Makoto said politely, turning to leave. The chief looked saddened as the girl’s spirit has sunken. As Makoto began to leave the phone rang, the two woman looked over at it and the chief picked it up.

”Hello? Oh! Na- Yeah its good to see you!” She said cheerfully, it was weird to hear the Cheif’s voice go so high, Makoto waited at the door to listen. “What?- down at- why didn’t the police hear abo-okay fine that makes sens- but be caref-“ things didn’t sound good, what could be happening. Makoto stood by the door, as Miss Satonaka stood in the corner of the office tapping her fingers on the desk, her eyes flickering around, Makoto could only imagine the gears inside the chief’s head churning and clicking. “Right, ill call in some people and- yeah I know you can but still the it’s upstairs are always... y’know” she said, making some weird hand motions which is weird sense it was a phone call. “Right I’ll call you later- see you, stay safe” she hung up, looking up and making eye contact to Makoto. Wait does she mean?

”Chief?” She asked, a sweat rolling down her forehead, the older woman smirked, putting down the phone

”Miss Niijima- looks like your pretty lucky cause.. I’d like to assign you to a case” She said 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Makoto walked to the site, showing her badge to the guarding cops. Miss Satonaka had assigned her to this case after her call with her ‘old friend’. Probably has to do with this, wonder if they live around here.

“Ah, so you finally arrived.” A voice said. Makoto looked up in front of the building. Her eyes rested onto the figure. They were tall(thanks to their boots), with a hat resting on their blue hair, a sharp look in their eyes that reminded Makoto of her own sister.

She knew this person, she knew them well.

“Chief Satonaka told me about you, I expect that you don’t ruin anything.” The detective spoke, adjusting their hat.

”Yes of course, I will try my best to not get in the way, Detective Naoto Shirogane.” Makoto replied, giving a curt bow as they walked into the building. The victim was laid down with a sheet placed over its already demolished face.

”Ah, Shirogane. Welcome.” An officer with a gruff mustache greeted.

”Time of murder?” They asked, quirking an eyebrow.

”Estimated time is around, 3:42 A.m” Another officer answered.

“Murder weapon?” Naoto asked, the officer began to sweat

”Its’s u-unknown! No signs of anything! Me and the boys checked the-“ As the detective was asking more questions, Makoto looked around.

There was blood on the wall near the door, most likely where the victim was killed. There was paint on the walls, way it was styled.. it was like some graffiti artist had gone too crazy. Intricate zig zag designs, as if it was from..

Makoto blinked, _it couldn’t be there’s no wa-_

“Officer Nijima.” Naoto spoke right behind the younger woman. Makoto squeaked as she jerked around. Naoto’s unmoving face stared back. “Are you alright?”

”Y-Yes Detective, I just, was staring at the designs of the wall. It’s very strange..” Makoto said, Naoto looked at the walls, tracing their hand on the wall as they stared around the entire room.

”Indeed..” Naoto murmured, before stopping at the blood splatter, they both bent down to inspect it.

“It’s strange.. the blood, the way the victim was killed, it obviously means the murder had to be very close to beat their head in like that.” Naoto spoke, adjusting their hat. “And yet, there are no blood foot trails, or shoes that the murder could have hopped out of.” 

Makoto stopped to look before Naoto stood up.

”This will need extra research and inspection. I _will_  solve this case though. I-“ suddenly Naoto’s phone rang.

Everyone in the room had looked at the blue detective before they had picked up the phone, face beet red.

Naoto quickly excused themselves as they spoke into the phone.

Makoto smiled calmly, before looking around at the room once again. _The patterns, they remind me of the metaverse.. but that’s impossible. The metaverse was erased a long time ago!_  She thought to herself.

Her hands trembled as she looked back at the body.

_But this murder, it could involve anything. And when the time comes_

Makoto clenched her fists

_I will protect this country from the corrupted._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Naoto stood in the middle of giant cross walk. Blood up to their knees, and bones covered the sky. People around them starting to dissolve and crumple away

“What is..?” Naoto spoke, their voice trembling, the giant god above them. Yaldabaoth towered above the entire city.

_‘This is quite the predicament isn’t it?’_

The detective blinked. _Was that my-?_

_‘Yes it is I. Your persona. Yamato Sumeragi.’_

Naoto felt a surge of power in their gut, yes, it was true. But how?

The detective looked up at the tallest bones, a group of people, fighting the god.

No, it was them, the Phantom Thieves. Damn, if only she had been there to study the case. These children, insolent as they had been, had personas.

Naoto gripped their fist as they yelled to the sky yelling for them to win. Then all at one moment. With one bullet, Naoto watched as the God fell to the feet of the Demon Lord.

And with that, everything became light. Everything became, new? There was no more persona in their grasp anymore. Naoto looked around, people walked as if nothing happened, they listened in on people’s mutters

”No one is going to vote for Shido, too much shady stuff around him.”

_Interesting, as if nothing happened._ Quickly Naoto saw the teenagers, the stood out seemingly to them, however to everyone else they were just more a group of misfit teens. 

Interesting indeed, Naoto wondered to themself. _I wonder if Narukami saw this too, or Rise._ Naoto blinked _right, I should call arise to make sure they are okay._

Naoto soon regretted the decision of calling Rise, as the detective sat for an hour during the white Christmas listening to the idol scream into her ear in both shock, awe, and concern.

 


End file.
